Meeting the Disney Princesses: Anna and Elsa edition
by erica.phoenix16
Summary: The final one-shot in the four part Meeting the Disney Princess series.


**I don't own the Dinsey Princesses.**

 **They belong to Disney.**

* * *

Ever since Elsa accidentally revealed her ice powers at her coronation party, life was never the same in Arendelle, especially for Queen Elsa and her younger sister Princess Anna. In some ways, the change was for the better. Even since the near eternal winter last year, Arendelle's gates were now open for visitors and diplomats alike, 24/7. Not only that, but Anna and Elsa's relationship had been rekindled and their bond was stronger then ever. This experience had each taught the royal sisters something important.

For Elsa, it was that she should not hide who she was and always let her love ones in her heart. For Anna, it was never give your heart to a man you've just met. Both Elsa and Kristof, the man who would become her boyfriend tried to warn her, but Anna sadly didn't listen and ultimately had to learn this the hard way and nearly paid for it with her life. Thankfully, Elsa was able to save her. But Anna had learned her lesson, now she was wiser, while Elsa had become more relaxed, especially at birthday parties.

She enjoyed them so much, that she wouldn't let a cold stop her. It took nearly falling off a clock tower, her out of control ice powers and worry of her younger sister Anna, to convince Elsa that she needed to rest. But even with the near eternal winter, the trolls, Elsa's ice powers, the royal sisters and Krissoff were about to experience something they would never forget.

* * *

It was the day after Anna's birthday party that it happened. Queen Elsa awoke early as usual walked over to her closest and picked her favorite outfit to wear for the day. A crystal-blue, off-the-shoulder dress, with a right knee high slit, a crystallized bodice and translucent powder blue sleeves. After slipping into her favorite dress, Elsa did her hair a single loose braid and walked towards the kitchen to have breakfast. However as Elsa walked down the halls, she noticed that something was off.

Even though her late parents had reduced the staff all those years ago, Elsa was still somewhat used to the quit sounds the servants would make as they went about their duties. However, the palace was quiet, too quiet for Elsa's liking. Just then, she heard a loud anguished cry of "SVEN!" coming from the royal barn. Imminently, Elsa knew that voice belonged to.

"Kristoff." Elsa muttered worriedly as she began to run in the direction of the royal barn.

Using her ice powers, she created a gust of icy wind and blew open the castle door. As she stepped outside, she saw that she wasn't in Arendelle anymore; in fact she didn't even know where she was. Surrounding the royal palace of Arendelle was an unfamiliar village filled with unfamiliar people. For a moment Elsa became scared and felt ice spreading on the glass around her. Then she heard Anna's voice say "Where are we?"

Elsa quickly spun around to see, Anna in her night gown, right behind her. Right away, Elsa wrapped her arms protectively around her younger sister. "Anna, have you seen any of the servants?" Elsa asked.

"No. It's weird isn't it?" Anna replied as she added "I never would've noticed if Kristoff's…." she stop in the middle of her sentence, before she added "We gotta find him!"

With that the two sisters rushed towards the royal barn to find a very upset, terrified and out of his mind with worry Kristoff looking for his pet reindeer, Sven.

"Where's Sven?" an even more nervous Anna and Elsa asked together at the same time.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Kristoff as he searched though the barn. "He was right next to me when I went to sleep last night; but when I woke up, he was gone!"

"Did you check the feeding area?" Anna inquired.

"No and…Anna what are you doing in your night gown?" Kristoff wondered.

At his words, Anna began to blush a deep red. "Your scream woke me up. I didn't have time to get dressed." Anna said in a sheepish tone.

"Well, Kristoff does have a point, Anna. You should go back inside and get dressed." Elsa advised in a sisterly manner.

"Really? Sven's missing along with the rest of Arendelle, we're in a strange kingdom that we're completely unfamiliar with and you're worried about me wandering around in my night gown." Anna quipped as she raised her right eye brow.

"While I do admit that you do have a point, Anna, I still insist that you get dressed. What if some creep sees you?" Elsa ordered.

"Can't you just blast him away with your powers?" Anna wondered.

"Yes, but I don't want to be a position where I have to do that." Elsa explained. "Now will you please get dressed?" she added in an exasperated tone.

Anna looked annoyed at her older sister's words, but she still walked back towards the castle. Once Anna was back inside the castle, Kristoff and Elsa resumed their sure for Sven and the servants.

"Sven! Sven!" Elsa and Kristoff called out together. As they run through the palace grounds, Kristoff turned towards Elsa and asked "Where's Olaf?" Suddenly the two of them became very quiet, Olaf was always full of joy and almost nothing could get him down. Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and Sven knew it was very unlike Olaf not to come to their aid at a time like this, meaning that Olaf was missing too!

"We need to find Olaf!" Elsa cried as large stalagmites of ice began to rise from the ground. "Elsa!" Kristoff said in warning. At his words, Elsa quickly shrunk the icicles down to a much smaller size. Elsa nodded her head in thanks before she said "I'll look for Olaf, you look for Sven."

Kristoff simply nodded his head as the two of them split up in different directions, Kristoff ran off towards the left side of the castle grounds, while Elsa raced towards the right side.

"Olaf! Olaf!" Elsa called out, growing more and more worried with each passing moment.

The more Elsa searched for Olaf, the more she thought about her relationship with him. In some ways, Olaf was like her son, she abet accidentally created him with her power and gave him life and most importantly protected him and loved him like a mother should. As a Queen, Elsa cared for all her people, but there were a few that she favored, her sister, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf. The thought of Sven and Olaf frightened and alone, was almost too much to bear for Elsa. In frustration, she fired an ice blast at a nearby tree. The tree's green leaves were soon covered in blanket of snow.

"Elsa, pull yourself together." The Queen ordered herself. Taking a moment to calm herself, Elsa took a few deep breaths, before she resumed her search for Olaf.

"Olaf! Olaf!" Elsa cried out once as she reached her starting point, but it was no use. It was now clear that neither Olaf nor Sven were on the palace grounds anymore.

 _Wherever they are, I hope they are all safe and sound._ Elsa thought to herself as she thought about Olaf, Sven and all of the citizens of Arendelle.

As Elsa withdrew herself from her thoughts she spotted a frantic Kristoff running towards her. Stopping in front of her, Kristoff pleaded. "Have you found Sven or Olaf?"

Elsa regretfully replied "I'm sorry. I looked throughout the entire palace grounds, but I couldn't find a single trace of them." Trying to be optimistic, Elsa added "Hopefully, wherever Olaf and Sven are, they're someplace along with the rest of Arendelle."

Before Kristoff could said a word, he and Elsa heard Anna's voice shout out "Guys! You're not going to believe this!"

Looking uphill, the Queen and the royal ice master saw a now dressed Anna running towards them, carrying something in her right hand. As Anna came closer, they could see she was wearing a familiar looking light yellow-green blouse with a large bronze pip on the color of her shirt with a green sleeveless coat over the blouse, and a long turquoise skirt with a circular pattern of mint colored leaves and baby pink rose buds sown on and was just above her anklets.

"Wait, a minute, It's that the same dress you wore to your birthday party yesterday?" Elsa realized.

"Our people are gone and we have taken to this strange place, I don't have time to fashionable right now." Anna replied before adding. "Anyway, after I got dressed, I found a band new envelope on the floor. I was curious and opened it." As Anna finished she handed the letter to Elsa.

As Elsa began to read the letter, she became aware of both Anna and Kristoff standing right behind her. Elsa didn't mind, something was going on and from what Anna had told her, this letter seemed to have an answer.

Taking a good look, she read out the words: " _Queen Elsa, Princess Anna and her royal consort Kristoff, you are all hereby invited to join the Disney Princess club."_

"Disney Princess club? What's that some kind of secret society of magic folk?" Kristoff wondered aloud.

"I don't know who these people are, but if they are responsible for the disappearance of Arendelle and everyone in it. I'll make sure they understand the depth of their mistake." Elsa vowed as the ground below herself, Anna and Kristoff turned to ice.

Anna and Kristoff looked at each other worriedly; none of them had seen Elsa this angry before. Before Anna and Kristoff had a chance to voice their concerns, Elsa addressed them with "Anna, Kristoff, we're going back inside the castle at once."

"But…" Anna started to, however Elsa quickly responded with "As your Queen I command the both of you to go back inside the castle at once!"

Not wanting to upset, Anna and Kristoff quickly did as she said. After her freighting order, the two of them realized just how serious the situation had gotten. Even since the near eternal winter a year ago, Elsa had done her best to be a fair and kind queen to her people, in a way she was almost laid back and informal towards the commoners of Arendelle, almost as if she atoning for the near forever winter. She almost never used her power for destruction and rarely ordered Anna, Kristoff and Olaf as the Queen and if she did, it was usually during a very serious situation.

 _I knew things were bad already, but this has gotten even worse._ Anna thought to herself as her older sister and Kristoff marched back inside her childhood home.

Once they were inside, Elsa locked the front door, turned to Anna and Kristoff and said "I'm sorry I snapped at you. This day has been so scary, it's already bad enough that we've been taken away from our kingdom by a mysterious group of that want us for something, but the thought of losing the both of you to these 'Disney Princesses' is even worse. I nearly lost you once Anna, I'm not going to you or anyone else dear to me ever again." Elsa vowed.

As she finished, Anna and Kristoff felt so touched by her speech that they wrapped her in a tight embrace. Then Kristoff said "What are we waiting for? Let's get ready."

At his words, Kristoff and Anna hurried towards the weapons section, while Elsa used her powers to create a small army. Anna and Kristoff armed themselves with spears and bows that shot themselves.

"I still can't believe that Elsa let the solders keep these horrible things." Anna muttered in disgust as she picked one up.

"Don't forgot, Arendelle's solders need them in times of war and they can't always rely on Elsa's powers to protect them." Kristoff reminded Anna as he armed himself with as many arrows as his arms could carry.

"I know, but I wish we didn't have to use them." Anna said sadly.

"Me too." Kristoff repiled with an empty smile on his face as he started to walk back towards the main hallway.

"With Elsa, around hopefully we won't have too." Anna stated in an optimistic tone.

Kristoff didn't say anything, but she could tell that he was hoping it come to using the weapons as well. With that the two of them, walked back into the main hall where Elsa was waiting from them.

Upon seeing their weapons, Elsa said "At least you're both armed, just in case…"

But Anna firmly interrupted with "No, it will not come to that and besides…" Anna paused for a moment before she added "I think we should try to talk these Disney Princesses and see what they want."

Elsa and Kristoff looked as though Anna had gone crazy at last. "Anna, these people took us away from everything we know and love and you want us to reason with them." An astonished Elsa replied.

"But Elsa maybe they didn't mean to take us away, just like how you didn't mean to nearly cause an eternal winter." Anna reminded her older sister.

"Anna, that's not fair." A very hurt Elsa cried as she looked away momentarily.

"Come on, if anyone knows what it's like to judged for their powers, it's you Elsa." Anna pleaded.

As much as Elsa hated to admit it, Anna did have a point. If it were not for the love of his sister, Elsa would still be on that mountain all alone and Arendelle would still be trapped in the snow. Did the Disney princesses have magic, but were simply under able to control it? Hopefully the Disney princesses possibly brought them here out of benevolent if not misguided intentions. Should she listen to what this Disney Princesses had to offer, or should she, Anna and Kristoff prepare for battle?

Pulling herself out of her thoughts, Elsa turned both Anna and Kristoff and said "We will here what they have to say."

Anna beamed proudly at her sister, while Kristoff said "Your majesty, I know it is not my place to speak and I mean no offense, but are you crazy!" "They made Sven disappear! What if they want to cast some horrible spell on us?" he added.

"Kristoff." Anna said, warningly.

"I understand, your concerns Kristoff, but as Queen of Anrendelle, it's important to be diplomatic and willing to listen in times of crisis." Elsa repiled.

"If they do have bad intentions, you'll use your snow powers on them, right?" Kristoff carefully wondered.

"Of course. I'm diplomatic, not insane." Elsa reassured him.

At her words, Kristoff was the one smiled as Anna looked worried. Without another word, Anna, Elsa and Kristoff walked back inside the royal palace and waited.

For a while no one said anything, until Anna piped up will "So what did you, Sven and Olaf do with all those snow gnomes, yesterday?"

"We took them to Marshmallow's place." Kristoff answered.

"How's Marshmallow?" Anna wondered.

"He seems to be doing fine." Kristoff repiled.

"So what happened at the surprise party you, Sven and Olaf were setting up, while Elsa was taking me around the kingdom?" Anna inquired.

"Well as you know Olaf and I were in charge of making sure that your birthday would be perfect. So far everything was going smoothly, until the snow gnomes suddenly appeared and began causing chaos." Kristoff recounted.

"What did they do?" Elsa wondered, looking as if she was afraid of the answer.

Noticing the frightened look on her sister's face, Anna said "It's not your fault, Elsa. You were just pushing yourself to hard. Besides what's most important is that you were able to rest and recover."

Elsa smiled at her sister's words and motioned for Kristoff to continue. "As I was saying, the snow gnomes kept trying to eat your cake and were doing all kinds of crazy stunts." Kristoff recalled.

"What kind of crazy stunts?" Anna wondered.

Kristoff paused for a moment, before admitting "They knocked all the letters down. I asked Olaf to put the letters back up, while Sven and I kept them busy. What I didn't realize was that Olaf didn't know how to read or write. So rather than put the letters back in their spots, he mixed them up and spelled out the words 'Dry banana hippy hat.'"

At his words, Anna and Elsa let a few giggles.

"Sounds, just like Olaf." An amused Anna stated.

"Remind me to arrange reading and writing lessons for Olaf when we get back to Arendelle." Elsa piped up.

"You mean if we get back to Arendelle." Kristoff muttered.

"Kristoff, none of us can afford to think negatively right now." Anna pleaded.

"She's right." Elsa agreed. "All we can do is…" But what Elsa was going to say, Anna and Kristoff never found out. For a loud knock at the door, made them all jump.

"What was that?!" a nervious Anna wondered.

"It's the front door." Kristoff repiled as he eyed the front door with distrust. With that he grabbed his weapons and Elsa readied herself just in case.

Anna simply got up from her spot and walked towards the front door, with a worried Elsa and Kristoff right behind her.

Stopping right in front of the closed door, Anna pressed her face against the crack and said "Who is it?"

"It is I, Edwin Fines, royal messenger of Cinderella and Charming and official messenger of the Disney Princess Club." A male voice replied. "I have been sent here to retrieve Princesses Anna and Elsa, and Prince Kristoff."

"It's _Queen_ Elsa." Elsa interrupted. "And I'm no prince." Kristoff added.

"That's odd," replied Edwin's voice from outside. "The notice I was given states that I was too pick Princess Anna, Princess Elsa and Prince Kristoff." He added as the sounds of paper flipping could be heard through the door.

Anna, Elsa and Kristoff could only exchange looks with other, this guy seemed more like bumbling idiot rather than a minion of an evil villain. Then Anna spoke up with "I'm sorry, what did you say your name was again?"

"Edwin Fines, my lady. Now if you don't mind we all must hurry if we wish to make it to the party on time." He emphasized.

"You mean, if _you_ make it to the party on time." Kristoff stated, before adding "What did you guys do to Sven, Olaf and the rest of Arendelle?"

"I assure you neither me nor any of the Disney Princesses had anything to do with what happened to the people of your kingdom. Only the three of you have been brought here to meet your fellow Disney Princes and Princesses. While the three of you are here, time will be frozen in your kingdom until you return. Then time will resume as if you had never left." Edwin explained.

"Yeah right." Kristoff retorted. "Now where's Seven?"

Anna and Elsa couldn't believe what they were seeing. Kristoff was raised by trolls and see them perform magic. Not to mention that is close friends with the Queen of Arendelle who had power over ice and snow.

 _Maybe the fear for Sven has clouded his mind._ Anna thought to herself. Before she could dwell on the matter any further, Edwin's voice interrupted her thoughts as he said "I can see that you don't believe me. No matter, the last princess that I was assigned to escort to the party didn't believe me ether and I can get proof from a fairy."

"A fairy!" Kristoff cried in horror as he picked his weapons.

"Kristoff, it's only a fairy." Anna stated as she and her sister wondered why Kristoff was so afraid of fairies.

"Trolls and fairies hate each other." Kristoff exclaimed.

"Why?" a confused Anna and Elsa wondered.

But exactly why trolls and fairies hated each other, Anna and Elsa never found out. For at that moment a small fairy suddenly appeared in front of the trio. She wore short light green dress, blue wings, blonde hair that was kept in a bun and blue eyes. While Anna and Elsa could only stare in wonder, Kristoff got his weapon ready.

"Kristoff…" Anna and Elsa started too said at once, before the fairy started sniffing the air.

"Is that the sent of trolls I smell?!" the fairy demanded growing angry.

"And proud of it." Kristoff declared.

At once the enraged fairy flew towards him, but Kristoff blocked her attacks with a well placed hand.

Anna and Elsa didn't understand how this day had become so chaotic, but enough was enough. Elsa used her ice powers to create a giant snow ball and threw towards Kristoff and the fairy.

"Enough!" Elsa ordered in her most regal voice she could must. "Kristoff have you gone mad, picking a fight in the palace. I don't know what your family has against fairies, but you are a part of the royal family now and as such you represent Arendelle whenever you are out in public. As your Queen, I order you to stop fighting, before this becomes an international incident."

Kristoff wanted to protest, but one look from Elsa caused him to stop fighting. As the fairy began to smirk in triumph, Elsa redirected her attention towards the fairy and said "How dare you attack a member of the royal family. If I was in my kingdom and if you were not of the only people who could tell us where we are, I would have you arrested." Taking a deep breath, Elsa added "Now, the both of you are going to apologize to each other at once."

Kristoff and the fairy looked as through they each wanted to do anything face each other again, but still looked at each other and said "I'm sorry for attacking you; I promise it won't happen again."

Once the fairy had finished apologizing, she turned towards the royal sisters said "My name is Tinker Bell and I'm here to explain everything."

Taking a deep breath, Tinker Bell explained.

"You have all been chosen by a man named Walt Disney."

"Who?" Anna, Elsa and Kristof wondered as looks of confusion crossed their faces all at once.

If Tinker Bell wasn't used to people's confusion over who 'Walt Disney', she would be annoyed by now.

"Walt Disney is a man who created a place called Disney Park and he picked me to gather a group of princesses." Tinker Bell stated.

"What is this 'Disney Park?'?" Kristof questioned as though it were a super-villain's lair.

"It's a park were families come from all over the world to experience joy." Tinker Bell replied ruefully. "In fact, it's called the happiest place on earth." She added.

"Can we go?" Anna asked with very eager smile on her face.

"I'm afraid not, it won't be open for another 2 centuries." Tinker Bell said with a sad expression on her face. "I know how you feel, I want to go Disney Park so badly and management won't let me."

"Pardon me, if I don't feel bad." Kristoff muttered under his breath.

"I heard that." Anna whispered.

"Shh…"Elsa whispered before turning back to Tinker Bell and said "How does this have anything to do with how we were transported to this world?"

"Well after Cinderella married, Disney had me and several other fairies invoked magic that would bring together several chosen princesses to share their stories with each other after their adventures had ended." Tinker Bell explained.

"Who were the first chosen princesses?" Anna wondered.

"Snow White and Cinderella of course and you can meet them at the party." Tinker Bell explained as she transported the whole group to the palace.

"What adventures did they have and… How did we get here?!" Anna shouted as she took in the large palace.

"I teleported you all here." Tinker Bell replied as a group of guards rushed towards the quartet standing outside the palace gates.

"The guards will help you and I'm afraid I have to go." Tinker Bell said and with that she teleported away.

"Hey, wait! You didn't tell us how to get back!" Kristof yelled at the spot where Tinker Bell once was. Before he could continue to yell for Tinker Bell, the one of guards called "Princesses Anna, Elsa and Prince Kristof, I'm so sorry for all the trouble that occurred to you today."

"I'm not a prince!" Kristof yelled in frustration.

"And it's Queen Elsa." Elsa added.

"Sorry, force of habit." The guard explained. "Anyway, we must get you all to the party." He added.

"Hang on. We're not going anywhere we you." Kristof said in a hostel tone. "After everything you and your fairies did to us, there is no way we want to go your party." He added.

"We want to go home!" Anna piped up.

"Please, all of our Disney Princesses have gathered to meet you all." Another guard spoke up.

"Give us one good reason why we should even go to this party or even meet the Disney Princesses?" Kristof demanded.

"Because unless you go this party, you will not return to your world." The second guard explained.

"What?" a horrified Anna, Elsa and Kristof said together at once.

"Are you threatening us?" Kristof demanded.

Before the guards could continue any further, another voice called out "What's going on out here?"

The group turned their heads to see a man dressed in a long yellow sleeved shirt and red paints with a golden stripe, approaching them.

"I'm so sorry about all this. My name is Prince Charming, the ruler of this kingdom and the husband of Cinderella." He explained as he greeted the quartet with a bow.

At the mention of his name, Anna, Elsa and Kristof all had to hide back a smile.

 _Who names their son 'Charming?'_ Kristof thought to himself. However, his thoughts were soon interupted as Charming said "You must be the new Prince. Welcome."

"Huh?" Kristof repiled confused. "But I'm not a prince. Why does everyone keep calling me that?"

"We call those who date or marry a princess, a prince." Charming explained. "Shang isn't even a prince, but we still call him that." He added.

"Who's Shang?" Anna, Elsa and Kristof wondered at once.

"He's Mulan's husband and one of our Disney Princes." Charming explained.

"Did someone call my name?" interupted a new voice. As the voice's owner approached Charming, Anna, Elsa and Kristof and Edwin, they could see that it belonged to an Asian man of Chinese descent who was dressed in amour.

"Shang, I was just talking about you." Charming said as he greeted the man with a friendly wave. "By the way, these are the new Disney Princesses and the Disney Prince." He added.

When Charming saw that Elsa and Kristof were about to protest, he quickly added "I mean Disney Queen and Disney royal boyfriend."

"Disney Queen and Disney royal boyfriend?" a bemused Shang wondered as he said "Aren't normally Queens evil?

Elsa frowned as Charming repiled with "Times are changing, Queens can be good now."

At his words, Elsa's frown turned into a smile. Shang turned towards the group and said "You are all quite late. We're getting quite restless."

"What makes you think we even want to be at this party?" Kristof demanded.

Charming took one look at Kristof's face and said "If you all feel that strongly about your desire to return home. You can return home right now."

Anna, Elsa and Kristof looked at each other in amazement. "But wouldn't you like to meet everyone and have something to eat before you head home?" Charming added.

Once again, Anna, Elsa and Kristof turned to look at each other.

"Well, I am kind of hungry." Anna repiled.

"We'll stay for lunch." Elsa said as the group turned to face Charming.

"Excellent." Both Charming and Shang repiled with enthusiasm at once. "We'll show you to the Disney Princes room, while the royal butler shows the ladies to the Disney Princesses room." Charming explained to Kristof as he and Shang started to lead him into the palace.

"Wait…!" Kristof called out towards Anna and Elsa. "We'll be fine Kristof." Anna and Elsa called back in a reassuring manner.

As he was led inside, Anna whispered "We'll be fine, right?"

"I know we will." Elsa promised, her eyes ready to defend herself and her little sister if anything went wrong.

Soon someone dressed in a fancy servant uniform exited the palace and began to walk towards the girls.

He stopped right in front of them and said "You must be Anna and Elsa. Allow me to lead you both to the party."

Reluctantly, the two sisters followed the royal butter inside the palace until he stopped in front of two large white doors. The butler then opened them to reveal a group of young women raging from 14 to 19.

A Princess dressed in a sparkling sliver ball gown with a low cut neckline, cap sleeves and glass slippers began to approach Anna and Elsa.

She had strawberry blonde hair that was pulled into a French twist with a silver hair band in her hair. She had blue eyes, a black choker and a lovely smile. "Hello Anna. Hello Elsa. I'm Cinderella. Welcome to the Disney Princess club." The princess in the silver gown explained.

 _Anna smiled as her hopes that the Disney Princesses were good people were realized, while Elsa felt_ terrible that she had thought the worse of the princesses. Cinderella took the two sisters by the hands and led them towards two chairs in the center of the room. Once Anna and Elsa took their seats, Cinderella turned towards the rest of the princesses and said "My fellow princesses, today is history in the making. Today welcome, not one but two new Disney Princesses!"

As she finished her speech, Cinderella began to applaud and was soon joined by her fellow princesses. After the clapping had ended, the Princesses sat down around and began to introduce themselves. The first to speak up was a princess that looked no older than fourteen. She had that was so pale that was also the same color as snow. Her hair was a lovely shade of black and she had chocolate brown eyes. Her dress consisted of a dark blue top with a lacy color and puffy sleeves that had red stripes. Her bottom was a long yellow skirt. In her hair was a red a headband with a bow. "Hello, Princess Anna. Hello, Queen Elsa, I'm Snow white, it's very nice to meet you." She said.

After Snow white had briefly introduced herself. Another princess was next. This princess had long curly golden blonde hair that reached her waist. In her hair was a golden tiara. On her neck was a matching golden choker.

Her dress was a blue off the shoulder dress. "I am Princess Aurora, but you can call me Briar Rose." said the princess with long blonde hair and violet eyes. Once Aurora sat back down, another princess sat up. She had long red hair and blue eyes. She was wearing an off the shoulder sea green gown with long puffy sleeves.

She also wore purple scallop style earrings with a matching broach on her dress. "Hi there, I'm Princess Ariel. I hope we can become good friends. I have lots of stories to share with the two of you." the red haired princesses explained. Then she added "I know what it's like to have sisters, you may butt heads a lot, but at the end of the day, you love each other." She added. With a smile Ariel returned to her seat. Then yet another princess stood up. She had long brown hair and hazel eyes.

Her outfit was an off the shoulder yellow ball gown. "Greetings, I'm Belle. Anna, Elsa, If either of you have any questions, feel free at ask me." As she finished, she sat back down. Soon yet another princess got up from her seat. Out of all the princesses, this one stood out to Tiana the most. She had light brown skin, long black hair that reached her waist.

She wore a blue shirt that showed off her midriff and a puffy pair of blue paints. In her hair was a matching blue headband with a sapphire stone in the middle.

 _What is she wearing?_ An amazed Anna thought to herself as she stared at the blue outfit.

"I am Jasmine of Agrabah, welcome." That was all she said, before she resumed sitting back down.

The seventh princess stood up. She had a lovely shade of cooper skin. She also had long black hair that went down to her waist. She wore a one shoulder Indian dress and a blue bended necklace. But what stood out to Tiana the most was the red tattoo on her right arm.

"Hello friend, I am Pocahontas." That was all she said before returning to her seat. Then the last princess stood up. She had straight black hair with dark brown eyes. In her hair was a bejeweled gold clip. Her dress was in three colors. The top was light green, the middle was a dark blue and the bottom was a yellow/green. She looked at Anna, then Elsa right as she said "I am Mulan."

When Mulan returned to her seat, the ninth princess stepped forward. She had beautiful brown skin, medium-length, wavy, black hair and brown eyes. She wore a green sparkling, strapless, sleeveless ball grown, a light green diamond necklace with matching earrings and a lily pad tiara. She looked the sisters and said "Ladies I'm Princess Tiana. Welcome the cub, and let me say although it may seem overwhelming at first, it's a pretty fun place to be."

Once Tiana sat back down, the second to last princess stood up. She had a brunette pixie cut, light freckles and green eyes. She wore a purple dress with puffed, striped, pink and lavender sleeves with white lace and a lavender corset with a pink ribbon. The tenth princess looked at the sisters and simply said "Hi, I can't wait to get to know you girls."

Then the last princess stood up. She had pale skin, long curly red hair, blue eyes and light freckles on her face. She was wearing a phthalo dark teal cotton medieval style off-the-shoulder dress with long arms, gold trimmings and beadings, and floor-length skirt, taupe boots. She stepped forward and said "Princess Anna, Queen Elsa, while I look confident, I can tell you with certainty that it wasn't the case for me when I was first brought here. In fact, I had a complete freak out. If you girls need talk to someone, you can come to me."

Once all the princesses had finished introducing themselves, they stood up and began to chat amongst themselves. Rapunzel waved over towards the two sisters and invited to join her group which consisted of Tiana and Merida. Anna took Elsa by the hand lead her towards the three girls. However, once the sisters reached the group, neither of them knew what to say. Rapunzel was the first to speak up with "So, you guys are sisters?"

"Yep." Repiled Anna. "Do any of you girls have any siblings?" she questioned.

"I have three younger brothers." Merida repiled. "Ariel has six sisters. Cinderella also has two step-sisters, but she doesn't talk about them." She added.

"Are they estranged from each other?" Anna wondered.

"Yes." Tiana repiled. "From what Mulan told me, Cinderella's step-family was quite nasty to her." She added.

"What's it like having a sister?" Rapunzel asked.

"Well, it's complicated. Somedays you worship the ground they walk upon or you can hate they so much you want to kill them." Anna repiled, trying to explain it the best she could.

"That's how I feel about me three younger brothers." Merida chimed in.

"You have three brothers?" Tiana, Rapunzel and Anna all questioned at once.

"Did you ever hate me Anna? When I stopped seeing you?" Elsa softly interupted.

For a moment, Anna was completely taken aback. How could Elsa even think that she could hate her?

Anna turned towards her older sister and said "No. Even during that time. I could never hate you, even when you didn't speak to me after our parents died. I still didn't hate you. I wished and wished that you would…"

"Wait, your parents died?" Tiana interupted in a strange voice.

Elsa could only nod in reply. Then she saw a look of empathy appear on Tiana's face. It was at that moment that Elsa realized…!

"Did your parents die too?" Elsa inquired in a careful tone.

"No, but my daddy died in the Great War" Tiana said as a sad look appeared on her face.

"What's the Great War?" Rapunzel wondered as Merida, Anna and Elsa looked perplexed at the mention of the Great War.

For a spit second, Tiana didn't know if she were being mean or they truly had no idea what the Great War was.

 _Right, it hasn't happened to them yet._ Tiana realized as she remembered her first meeting with the Disney Princesses and how them had no idea what America or Maldonia even were.

"It's after your time." Tiana repiled in a cryptic manner.

"Can you see the future, the Grand Paple?" Anna wondered.

"No and who's the Grand Paple?" Tiana inquired.

"He's wise and powerful troll that can see the future." Elsa explained.

"You mean he's like 'Mama Ode'?" Tiana wondered.

"You mean he's like the witch?" Merida added.

Tiana and Merida turned towards each other and said at the same tine "Who's Mama Ode?" "Who's the witch?"

"Mama Ode's a good witch that helped out Naveen and me when we were frogs." Tiana explained as Merida said "The witch the one who gave me a magic pie."

"What was the pie for?" Rapunzel wondered.

"It was supposed to help change me mum's mind about arranging me marriage, but it ended up charging her and me brothers into bears instead." Merida recalled.

"What!" cried Tiana, Rapunzel, Anna and Elsa all at once.

"How could you not think to ask what would the pie did?" Elsa scolded.

"All I said was that 'will it change me mum and the witch said yes' and I didn't think anything of it. As long as I could get of being married off, I was happy." Merida recalled with a sad expression on her face. "However, it did bring me and mum closer." She added and that thought seemed to cheer her up immensely.

"So, how are things with your Mama and Daddy, puzie?" Tiana asked as she turned her attention towards Rapunzel.

"They've been very supportive. They say in a few more years, Eugene and I will be ready to lead Corona." Rapunzel said with pride.

"Oh, I remember royalty training." Elsa stated with a smile on her face.

"What was it like for you?" Rapunzel and Merida wondered.

"Most of it was boring, but some of it was fun." Elsa admitted.

By the time the party had ended, Anna and Elsa considered the Disney Princesses to be lifelong friends.

"Thank you for inviting us." Anna said as formally as she could muster. "But how do we get home?" she added.

Cinderella opened her mouth, but before she could answer, Kristoff entered the room.

"Kristoff!" Anna and Elsa greeted simultaneously as they rushed to embrace him.

"How was the party, girls?" Kristoff questioned with a smile on his face.

"Great!" Both sisters repiled at once.

"Cinderella was just about to tell us how to get home." Anna reminded her sister and boyfriend.

At once, the trio turned towards Cinderella who repiled "All you have to do is blink and all of you will be sent back to your kingdom just before you were brought here."

"Will we ever see any of you again?" Elsa wondered.

"Only when the next Disney Princess is called." Cinderella answered.

Anna, Elsa and Kristoff soon found themselves waving goodbye to all the Disney Princesses and Princes before they blinked.

When they opened they eyes, they were back in the main throne-room, inside the palace of Anderelle.

"Are we really back?" Anna wondered aloud. As if in response to her question, Olf and Sven came rushing into the throne room.

"Sven!" Kristoff cried with delight as he embraced the deer with all his might.

"Anna! Elsa!" Olf cried as he wrapped his arms around the royal sisters.

The family of five hugged each other briefly and smiled, it was good to be back.


End file.
